Mutant Baby Turtle
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: The turtles get a new addition to the family and Leonardo and Venus couldn't be happier. Pure Fluff. Sequel to: 'The Next Generation' prequel to the 'The Gentle'.


**Mutant Baby Turtle**

**Summary: **The turtles get a new addition the family and Leonardo and Venus couldn't be happier. Pure Fluff. Sequel to: 'The Next Generation' prequel to the 'The Gentle'.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **Adult content. Own nothing. Everything belongs to the 'Fox Network.

"Oh, Leo can you believe it; in six weeks we're going to be parents!?" Venus cooed excitedly as she gazed fondly upon the human baby sized turtle egg that was all bundled up next to their bed on the floor. Leo hunched down besides her with stars in eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I can hardly wait," he agreed and gave her cheek a swift kiss. Venus smiled and lolled her head on his shoulder. Her smile faded a little as she looked up and reached out her fingers and placed them tenderly on his cheek to turn his head so that he gazing into her eyes.

"Leo, do you think will make good parents?" she probed. She didn't want to be a bad mother, but she had no experience. She wanted Leo to comfort her and to ease her worries by saying that they will make great parents, but she saw in his eyes the moment she had asked the question that he was just as scared to death as she was.

He nuzzled his snout against hers and rested his forehead against hers, "I hope so Venus. I really hope so." She smiled burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you, Leonardo." Leo smiled and gently massaged the base her neck with his thumb.

"I love you too, Venus."

SIX WEEKS LATER!

"Come on Leo. Snap out of it!" Raph said snapping his fingers in front of Leo's face.

Leo started and blinked his eyes then glared at Raph. He looked down and shook his head.

"Sorry, Raph, I'm just a nervous wreck. It could be any day now," he apologized. Raph grinned.

"Gee, Leo. You're just having a kid, not facing the Dragon Lord one on one."

"Yeah Leo, relax will yeah? You're more stressed than Venus is," Donatello interrupted giving him a couple of comforting pats on the shoulder.

"Yeah and it's not like you wont have us around to help out." Michelangelo smiled down at him on the couch as he folded his arms across his chest. Donatello moved besides him and nodded.

"I'm not changing any diapers," Raph complained shaking his head causing Donny and Mikey to glare at him.

"Oh, yes you are," Donny continued to glare at him. Leo and Mikey shared a look and laughed.

"Thanks you guys, I feel a little better now," Leo said getting up from the couch and made his way to his and Venus's room.

"Hey, we're here for ya bro," Raph called after him.

He entered the room to find Venus curled up next to the egg. He smiled and made his way to the bed. He picked up the extra blanket and gently covered her with it.

"Love you," he said as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before lowering himself onto the mattress and pulled the blanket over himself as he turned on his side so that he could watch Venus's sleeping form curled around his future child. He slowly fell asleep with a smile of happiness on his lips.

Venus awoke the next morning to the feeling of her egg moving around a lot and she thought she heard a few cracking sounds. Her eyes lit up and she turned around to shake her lovers shoulder. "Leo, Leonard, wake up." He groaned groggily opening his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing, I think its happening. We're about to be parents. Look," she pointed to their finest creation as it wobbled about and turned on its side as the front of it cracked. Leo's eyes sparkled as he and Venus hovered over the object. The crack grew bigger and a little head popped out, eyes wide open and fell on them.

"Hey there little fella, come on, you can do it," Leonardo encouraged as the new addition to the mutant turtle clan tried to get its way out of it's previous home. Venus gave him a quick smile before turning her attention back to their child.

The baby turtle blinked at them before breaking its way out of the egg and yawned sleepily, snuggling its head against Venus's knee. She picked up the infant and smiled brightly. "Hey there baby girl. Welcome to America. I know it seems strange now, but you'll get used to it and your mother and father will be here to protect you, always." She hugged the baby close then looked at Leo who had tears of joy in his eyes. He nodded. She smiled and looked back at their little miracle. "We shall call you, Hope." The baby turtle nodded and clapped her hands together in a fit of giggles.

"I guess that means she approves of the name," Leonardo grinned pulling Venus closer to his side so that he can get closer look at his daughter. He couldn't help but think how much she looked like Venus. He smiled and petted her on top of the head. She giggled at him as she grasped onto one of his fingers and put it in her mouth. "You're going to make a fine ninja one day." Venus shook her head.

"I don't think so Leonardo. She going to be a shinobi," Venus argued gazing down at the baby. Leonardo shook his head.

"She's got ninja written all over her. I mean, look at who her father is" Leonardo shot back playfully as he pointed at himself.

"I laid the egg, so I get to decide. She's going to be a shinobi," she played along smiling and rubbed her cheek against Hope's.

Leonardo held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. How about we compromise? I'll teach her the ninja arts and you teach her how to be a shinobi. That way she'll have the best of both worlds."

Venus smiled and shook his hand, "Deal."

"Good," Leonardo smiled back and held out his arms for the baby. "Can I?"

"Of course Leo, there's no need to ask. You are her father and can hold her whenever you want. You don't need my permission. Here," she handed their daughter over to her father, who rocked her a little back and forth in his arms.

"Hey there Hope, I'm your father and I'm never going to let anything happen to you." He hugged her even closer. Hope nuzzled her snout against his cheek and he felt all warm inside. He held her closer as he balanced her on his shoulder and as he slowly stood.

"Are you ready to meet your Godfathers and Splinter?" Hope nodded enthusiastically. Leo smiled at her before taking Venus's hand and helped her up. "Let's go." Venus nodded and hand in hand they went to introduce Hope to her other family members.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well here's the end of the third story to my 'The Gentle' series. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Please! I love feedback!**


End file.
